Ca s'passe toujours sous l'gui
by Lil'Sheep
Summary: Traduction de His Spectacles:: Ginny embrasse finalement Harry sous le gui! Elle est extatique. Jusqu'à ce que Draco Malfoy s'en mêle et lui montre la bonne manière d'embrasser Harry. SLASH H/D


Traduction de _His Spectacles_, superbe fic, un peu bizarre faut l'avouer. One-Shot

Enjoy!

* * *

Ginny se retire, les joues un peu rouges et les lèvres légèrement gonflées. Un grand silence s'est abattu sur la Grande Salle, mais Ginny s'en fiche parce que ses lèvres la picotent toujours un peu et que le sang afflue à ses oreilles.

Elle ouvre les yeux, son cœur bat fort, et voit Harry devant elle, rougissant comme une pivoine et les yeux grands ouverts, brillant de quelque chose indéfinissable.

_Il a sûrement adoré mon baiser_, pense Ginny avec un petit gloussement. _Même si c'était avec la bouche fermée... juste un smack en fait. Attend un peu que je lui roule une pelle!_

Harry ouvre la bouche, probablement pour réclamer un autre baiser, mais aucun son n'en sort. Ginny rigole un peu plus fort, son euphorie atteignant des proportions jamais atteintes. Les murmures et chuchotements envahissent la Grande Salle, mais Ginny s'en fiche. Elle se tient dos aux élèves, devant un Harry sans voix. Le gui suspendu au-dessus d'eux se balançant doucement.

« Oh, Harry, on est finalement... » commença Ginny avant que son discours ne soit interrompu par Harry, ses yeux devenus soudainement écarquillés et paniqués, fixés sur un point derrière elle. Il se recule d'un pas.

La rouquine fronce les sourcils, et se retourne pour faire un commentaire acerbe puis se fige.

Draco Malfoy se lève de son siège et s'avance d'un pas nonchalant vers eux. Il arbore un sourire dédaigneux et son regard se fait glacial alors qu'il se pose sur Ginny.

Tandis qu'il s'approche, non, qu'il marche d'un pas menaçant vers eux, Ginny se reprend et lui demande avec hargne, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy? ». Du coin de l'œil, elle voit son frère et ses camarades Gryffondors se lever, prêts à intervenir en son nom. Elle jette un regard méprisant au Serpentard blond. « Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée avec mon petit ami? »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillent encore plus à ça. Pour Ginny, après s'être embrassés pendant un quart de demi seconde, ils étaient déjà en couple. Parce que franchement, c'est le chemin qu'ils prenaient là.

Malfoy ricane malicieusement. « Vraiment? » Sa voix trainante écorche les oreilles de Ginny. C'est alors qu'il fait quelque chose d'horrible. Il se tourne vers Harry. « C'est vrai Potter? C'est vraiment ta... » autre ricanement « ...petite-amie maintenant? »

Une autre vague de murmure secoue la Grande Salle et chaque mot résonne avec clarté dans le silence.

Mais avant que Harry ne puisse répondre, l'air encore plus nerveux qu'auparavant, Ginny intervient encore une fois. « Dégage Malfoy! Pourquoi es-tu là de toute manière? »

Ses yeux froids la font frissonner. « Parce que, Weaslaide, c'était un baiser pathétique. Et je me sentirais insulté, à la place du gui et de Potter, qui mérite bien mieux pour Noël. »

Les yeux de Ginny se rétrécissent et elle est furieuse. Tellement furieuse! Comment ose-t-il gâcher son moment avec Harry? Alors qu'elle l'attendait depuis si longtemps!

« Et je suppose que tu peux faire mieux que ça? » rétorque Ginny d'une voix sèche, en le défiant avec audace. « Très bien alors, montre moi ce qu'un baiser pathétique n'est pas! »

Des halètements se font entendre du public. Ginny Weasley va-t-elle vraiment laisser Draco Malfoy l'embrasser pour prouver ses dires? Ron a déjà le visage rouge de rage. Il a l'air meurtrier.

Malfoy sourit largement, révélant des dents blanches et parfaites.

« Très bien. »

Ginny campe sur ses positions, envoyant un pardon mental à Harry. Celui-ci se recule vers la porte, dans l'espoir de s'enfuir.

Malfoy s'avance vers Ginny et alors qu'il n'est qu'à deux centimètres d'elle (« Malfoy, si tu touches ma sœur je t'arrache la tête! » hurle Ron), il dévie soudainement vers Harry, une main tendue devant lui pour attraper le poignet de l'autre garçon d'une main ferme. Harry grimace avant que Malfoy le tire vers lui et écrase ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ginny regarde, totalement et complètement épouvantée alors que Malfoy ravage la bouche de Harry, celui-ci luttant un peu pour se défaire de la prise sur son poignet. Malfoy taquine les lèvres de Harry avec sa langue et Harry gémit, se fondant inconsciemment contre le corps beaucoup plus grand du blond. Harry entoure le cou du Serpentard de ses bras et l'embrasse en retour, aussi violemment, entrouvrant la bouche pour permettre à la langue du blond de passer. Et alors qu'il abandonne, l'emprise de Malfoy sur la mince silhouette de Harry se resserre.

Leurs langues se battent avec avidité, le baiser se prolongeant à l'infini. Ils ont oublié le reste de la Grande Salle, du désagréable silence choqué qui les entoure alors que les élèves regardent leur Golden Boy embrasser passionnément le Prince des Serpentards.

La chaleur qui émane des deux est torride, mais Ginny est trop choquée pour s'éloigner.

Malfoy se retire finalement, léchant avec lenteur les lèvres de Harry tandis que celui-ci gémit de la perte du contact. Le blond sourit doucement en écartant avec tendresse une mèche de cheveux des yeux de Harry, révélant les yeux verts, dilatés et brûlants de désir du brun.

Il n'y a aucun mouvement dans la Grande Salle. Le doux bruit de la neige qui tombe au dehors est assourdissant dans le silence qui règne à l'intérieur. Le gui scintille encore plus joyeusement au-dessus de leur tête.

Harry remarque finalement qu'ils sont toujours dans la salle à manger et devient cramoisi. Il a l'air vaguement horrifié quand il voit Ginny, immobile à quelques pas d'eux, et les regards un peu dégoutés de ses meilleurs amis.

« Ça va, amour? » chuchote calmement Malfoy, mais ses mots résonnent dans la Grande Salle. Voldemort aurait pu apparaître soudainement en plein milieu, accompagné de centaines de Mangemorts, Détraqueurs, Loups-Garous et Vampires, et tout le monde serait aussi choqué qu'en entendant la tendresse dans la voix chancelante du blond.

Harry pose son front contre celui de Malfoy. « Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour leur dire au Jour de l'An? »

Malfoy sourit narquoisement. « Je sais, mais _quelqu'un_, » il jette un regard méchant à Ginny « a décidé d'embrasser mon Harry devant mes yeux! Et personne n'a le droit de faire ça, même si ce n'était qu'un pathétique smack! Et comme ça ils savent maintenant. »

« Tu es trop possessif, » soupire Harry, en embrassant gentiment le cou de Malfoy.

Ginny sort finalement de sa stupéfaction. Sa voix tremble de larmes contenues et d'incrédulité. « Harry...? » demande-t-elle, Ron répétant le même mot au même instant.

Harry se tourne vers Ginny, vers la table des Gryffondors où ses amis ont l'air prêts à exploser et imploser en même temps, vers les Poufsouffles qui les regardent avec une fascination non déguisée, vers les Serdaigles qui les fixent d'un air calculateur (sûrement repensant à la probabilité que les deux grands rivaux s'embrassent en public), et enfin aux Serpentards qui ont l'air aussi furieux que les Gryffondors. Ils sont tous prêts à leur sauter dessus et à les étriper.

« Oh, Gin, je suis désolé, » s'excuse enfin Harry à la rousse accablée. « Je t'ai dit que je voyais quelqu'un mais tu ne me croyais pas. Je suis, hum, vraiment désolé. »

Ginny renifle.

Un troupeau d'ange passe, dans le plus gênant de tous les silences, dans lequel Malfoy ne semble pas concerné le moins du monde, étant occupé à embrasser les cheveux de Harry, et à caresser les mèches soyeuses.

Et puis...

«_ MALFOY_! »

Harry recule devant la rage pure dans la voix de Ron et comme si elle attendait un signal, le reste de la Grande Salle éclate d'un millier de voix. Les gens se lèvent et se précipitent vers eux, hurlant en même temps et éructant des phrases sans queue ni tête.

Harry tire sur la main de Malfoy, l'entrainant vers la sortie. « Amène toi Drake. Je crois que c'est le moment de courir. »

Un sourire amusé joue sur les lèvres du blond. « Je le pense aussi. ». Alors il attire le visage de Harry vers le sien et lui donne un autre baiser brûlant avant de s'écarter et de pousser son petit-ami en dehors de la Grande Salle, tous deux riant soudainement avec hystérie.

Ginny est gelée sur place, des émotions contradictoires visibles sur son visage. Les élèves furieux passent à côté d'elle, prenant en chasse le couple fuyant.

Les mots de Malfoy se font soudain entendre dans le couloir et dans la salle, comme un écho.

« Ah, et Weasley, c'est comme _CA_ qu'on embrasse Harry Potter! »

* * *

Vous avez apprécié?


End file.
